Demographics of Everett (FWNG)
Federation of Everett Demographics All Demographics data is as of YEAR 2052. Government *Official Name: Federation of Everett *General Name: Everett *Citizen Adjective: Everetti *Adjective Plural: Everettis *Abbreviation: FEV *Government Type: Interstellar Joint Federative Government *National Capitol: Tri-State City, New York *Current President: Matthew Andrew Dakota *National Anthem: Theme of Independence *National Motto: "Liberty, Justice, Equality" *Technologies Invented/Discovered: **1. Advanced Robotics **2. Limited Artificial Intelligence **3. Fusion Cell Power **4. Artificial Gravity **5. Nanobots **6. Hydro-Electric-Solar/Fusion Cell Vehicles **7. Emergency Detection System **8. Weapons Grade Lasers/Plamsa Weapons **9. Electro-Magnetic Levitation Drive **10. Fusion Weapon **11. GlyphiX **12. Interstellar Space Travel **13. Anti-Gravity **14. Wormhole Travel States/Provinces # Alabama # Alaska # Alberta # Arizona # Arkansas # British Columbia # California # Colorado # Connecticut # Cuba # Delaware # Destiny # Flora # Florida # Georgia # Haiti # Hawaii # Idaho # Illinois # Indiana # Iowa # Kansas # Kentucky # Labrador # Louisiana # Maine # Manitoba # Maryland # Massachusetts # Maya Coast # Michigan # Minnesota # Mississippi # Missouri # Montana # Nebraska # Nevada # New Brunswick # Newfoundland # New Hampshire # New Jersey # New Mexico # New York # North Carolina # North Dakota # Northwest Territory # Nova Scotia # Nunavut # Ohio # Oklahoma # Ontario # Oregon # Pennsylvania # Puerto Rico # Quebec # Rhode Island # Saskatchewan # South Carolina # South Dakota # Tennessee # Utah # Vermont # Virginia # Washington # West Virginia # Wisconsin # Wyoming # Yucatan # Yukon Foreign Relations *Ally Nations: **Israel **Iraqistan **Tawian **Iran **India **Mexico **Germany **Korean Federation **Russia **Iceland **Greece *Enemy Nations: **United Kingdom **Saudi Arabia **Pakistan *International Relations: **Memberships: ***United Nations Security Council ***CARICOM ***Organization of American States ***Security Alliance ****DRA ***EIEA Basic Information *Population: 832,654,000 *Largest City: Tri-State City, New York *Tallest Structure: Stellar Center Spire, Tri-State City, New York *Computer Owners: 100% *Internet Users: 100% *Drivers/Car Owners: 52% *Location On Map: **Earth: North America, Gulf of Mexico, Cuba, Alaska, Hawaii **Space: Destiny State **Flora Environment *Water Pollution Rate: 0% *Air Pollution Rate: 2% *Land Pollution Rate: 1% *Fusion Power Plants: 51 *Solar Power Plants: 125 *Wind Turbines: 150,000 *Hydro Dams: 300 *Nuclear Power Plants: 0 (Decommissioned) *Oil Power Plants: 0 (Decommissioned) *Coal Power Plants: 0 (Decommissioned) **Clean Coal Power Plants: 37 *Recycling Capacity (includes compost landfills): 100% *Landfill Capacity: 0% (Decommissioned) *Incinerator Capacity: 0% (Decommissioned) *Clean Transportation: 100% *National/State Park Land Area (Earth): 250,441 square miles *National/State Park Land Area (Flora): 410,000,000 square miles Economy *GDP yr. 2052: $77.541 Trillion +/- GDP growth is based on IRL projections of U.S. & Chinese economic development at an estimated 3% and 8% respectively, based on Everetti policy, 6% increase in GDP each year. Population growth is averaged at an increase of 2.7% each year. *GDP Per Capita: $93,123 *Currency Equivalent: $1 EVD = $9.85 USD *National Tax: **0% Poor Class **6% Low Class **14% Middle Class **30% High Class **44% Ultra-Rich Class *Sales Tax Rate: 1% *Imports: **Vehicles (Japan, British, German, Italian, French, Australian) **Electronics/Microchips (Japan, Israeli) **Fruit (Brazil, Central America) **Vegetables (Brazil, Central America) **Grains (Colombia, Venezuela) **Medicine (Israeli, Europe, Japan) **Raw Materials (Steel, Metals, Precious Metals/Gems, Timber, Rubber) *Exports: **Grains (Wheat, Oats, Cacao, Coffee, Varied) **Fruits (Apples, Oranges, Bananas, Pineapple, Strawberry, Varied) **Vegetables (Lettuce, Tomatoes, Carrots, Various) **Vehicles (Motor Vehicles, Defense Industry, Aerospace, Space Exploration) **Raw Materials (Timber, Steel, Coal, Hydrogen, Rubber) **Robotics (Droid Tech) **Military Aid (Peacekeeping Troops/Humanitarian Defense) **Monetary Aid (Loans, Funding) **Medical Aid (Medicine, Vaccinations, Supplies, Health Workers/Volunteers) Culture/Health/Education *Languages: English (primary), Spanish (primary), French (primary) **Recognized Regional: varied Native American tribal, Hawaiian, Eskimo/Aleut **Other Languages: varied *Ethnicity: Mixed Due to significant mixed breeding between the three primary races, whites, blacks and Hispanics, the Department of Health & Human Services estimates that the average Everetti citizen will be of mixed races of all three primary racial groups by the year 2105, that an estimated 85% of the population will have become a new racial genetic makeup, referred to as Americans. **33% White/Caucasian/European **32% Hispanic/Latin **27% African/Black **2% Native American/Pacific Islander **5% Asian **.6% Arab **.4% Other *Religions: Mixed (Christian, Atheist, Jewish, Islam, Voodoo, Other) **65% Non-Religious **35% Religious ***27% varied Christian denominations ***5% Hindu ***1% Judaism ***2% varied other (Buddhist, Islam, Voodoo, etc) *Crime Rate: VERY LOW **Murder Rate: 1 per 100,000 (4,520 incidents per year) **Rape Rate: .5 per 100,000 (2,260 incidents per year) *Birth Rate: 22 per 1,000 population (9,944,000 per year) *Death Rate: 3 per 1,000 population (1,356,000 per year) *Immigration Rate: 8 per 1,000 population (3,616,000 per year) *Average IQ: 130 *Average Height: Adult Male-6'0" Adult Female-5'6" *Average Weight: Adult Male-179 Adult Female-135 *Average Life Span: 105 *Average Life Span (smoker): Smoke-Tobacco Outlawed *Gun Owners: 59% Military *Nuclear WMD: 0 *Fusion WMD: 15,000 **GFW: 125,000 *Marines Soldiers: 6,000,000 **Other Ground Forces: 165,000 **HDS: 79,000,000 **Ground Vehicles: :::400,000 Utility Vehicles :::10,000 GT1A1 (reserves) :::15,000 GT1A2 & A3 tanks (active) :::55,000 IFV/APC vehicles :::10,000 MLRS vehicles :::200,000 Supply, transport, storage, fuel & misc vehicles *Air Force Personnel: 500,000 **Planes: 7,300 **Helicopters: 2,500 *Navy Personnel: 245,000 **Vessels: 180 *Space Force Personnel: 1,250,000 **Space Fighters: 12,000 **Vessels: 58 *HADv7CD: 4,000,000 *HADv6LE: 1,500,000 *HADv8R: 1,125,000 *HADv9A: 2,500 *SBR: 4,000,000 *VAD: 3,500,000 *Wars/Incidents Involved: **1. War On Terrorism ***a. Pakistan Front (Everett vs. Taliban, Al Qaeda & Pakistani Rebels) WON ****b. Iraqistan Civil War (Iraqistan & Everett vs. Al Qaeda & ISNL) WON ***b. Afghan Instability (Everett vs. Afghanistan) WON ***c. Operation Cpt. Sparrow (Everett & Coalition vs. Al-Shabaab/Al-Qaeda) WON ***d. Hamas Conflict 2009 (Everett & Israel vs. Hamas) WON **2. Iraqistan War (Everett & Iraqistan vs. Syria & Iran) WON ***a. Hezbollah (Everett vs. Lebanon) WON **3. North American Drug War (Everett, Mexico & USA vs. Mexican Drug Cartels) WON **4. Aryan War (Everett vs. Nazist Domestic Terrorists) WON **5. Libyan No Fly Zone (UN Coalition & Libyan Rebels vs. Libya) WON **6. Operation: Child Shield (Everett, UN MONUSCO, Uganda, DR Congo, South Sudan vs. Lord's Resistance Army) WON History *Most Devastating Natural Disaster: 2010 Haiti Earthquake (~230,000 Dead) *Most Devastating Act Of War: None *Largest War Involved In: Iraqistan War *Date Of Founding: July 4, 2003 Top Five Statistics *Most Deaths Caused By: **1. Injuries/Accidents **2. Aging **3. Natural Disasters **4. Crime **5. Disease *Most Common Interests: **1. Sports **2. Video Gaming / Computers **3. Activism **4. Hollywood **5. Politics *Most Frequent Vehicles: **1. Avalon **2. Chevrolet **3. Ford **4. Chrysler **5. Toyota *Most Common Crimes: **1. Assault **2. Burglary **3. Harassment **4. Gang Offenses **5. Murder *Most Common Religions: **1. Atheism/Agnosticism **2. Christianity **3. Hinduism **4. Judaism **5. Buddhism References Category:Everett (FWNG)